Desechar
by Kate Jones
Summary: Will narrators and comments on Sydney and Vaughn's reunion.


Title: Desechar  
  
Author: Kate Jones  
  
Summary: Post "Almost Thirty Years". Will narrators/comments on Sydney and Vaughn's reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: The plot lines and characters of "Almost Thirty Years" and Alias aren't mine. They belong to JJ and Company.  
  
Feedback: As long as it's not "this sucks" then sure. The most critical the better please!  
  
Rating: PG (Bad mouth)  
  
Classification: Romance/Angst  
  
A/N: Will is my least favorite character on Alias. I like Haladki better than I like Will. In my fiction Will usually never plays a large roll or is dead. This is a new step for me – writing a fiction about Will and in his POV. I will not abandon my Will hatred though – I was in a malicious mood when I came up for this concept. It's quick and stands alone. Desechar means to reject in Spanish.  
  
  
  
Taipei  
  
Will POV/Narrators  
  
Jack left me with this guy. He looked to be about thirty; he had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a leather trench coat. He was soaked. This guy got trapped in water and Sydney tried to save him. He told her to go, but she didn't listen. He swan off and she was captured. Jack and him had argued about Sydney. Jack was going back in to get her. He wanted to go too. Jack said no, he had to say with me. He didn't want to, but after wasting two minutes arguing they came to a compromise. Jack would go in and extract Sydney, while he stayed with me and conducted surveillance. His worry and concern is hidden well. He radioed Jack again.  
  
--  
  
"Have you found her?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He sighed. "Okay; contract me if there's any new leads."  
  
--  
  
He looked apprehensive; his forehead was wrinkled. I tried to make conversation.  
  
--  
  
"Hey, we have a change of clothes or at least something I could wipe the blood off my face with?"  
  
"No and don't ask questions. It's been a long night and we're all in bad shape. I'm soaked, you're bloody, Jack is trying not to get killed while saving Sydney, and Syd…" He paused as if trying to not think about what could happen. "Syd will be fine." I noticed he called her Syd; they must be close. He started to chastise me again. "Just stop complaining."  
  
"I'm trying to listen – stop talking." He was on surveillance again. Jack came to a dead end and needed directions  
  
"Take a left three door down, I think that's were the offices are located." He told Jack.  
  
"Alright. Any troubles with Tippin?"  
  
"No; radio me when you find her. If not I'll check in later."  
  
--  
  
Tippin, I was just Tippin.  
  
--  
  
"My name is Will."  
  
"I know."  
  
--  
  
He said shortly; he didn't want to talk. He seemed too preoccupied with the screen.  
  
--  
  
"You are?"  
  
"A friend of Sydney's."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
--  
  
I was getting annoyed. What type of friend wouldn't tell me his damn name? "It is?"  
  
Before he could answer me, there was a noise outside. "Shut up and stay here." He said to me. He got out his gun and warily opened the door. He jumped out and silently closed it half way. It was dark and I could barely see anything. Subsequently I heard a women's voice – Sydney's voice. I grow relieved as I move closer to the door.  
  
--  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Syd."  
  
--  
  
So his name was Vaughn. What type of name was Vaughn? Sydney's voice was full of relief. I paused and listened more. I stole a glance outside – she hugged him.  
  
--  
  
"You're alive, you're real. Oh, thank god, I thought you were dead."  
  
"There wasn't enough water. Once is distributed I had air to breathe. There was a door on the right, which I exited from."  
  
--  
  
She hugged him tighter.  
  
--  
  
"Why didn't you fun faster?"  
  
"I always hated running; it doesn't matter, Syd, everything is all right now."  
  
--  
  
I think she gives him a smile. Who was this guy? This Vaughn that Sydney seemed to care so much for.  
  
He asked a question.  
  
--  
  
"Why didn't you go when I told you too?"  
  
"I couldn't leave you. I thought you were dying. I couldn't loose you; I couldn't leave while you died. I couldn't watch you died. I couldn't let you die, like Danny, because I me. I needed to save you; I couldn't let you die."  
  
--  
  
I slowly pieced it together. He was the guy from work, the guy who had given her the frame. He was the mystery guy. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. She was crying now. He whispered something in her.  
  
--  
  
"Do you know what I was thinking when the door shut?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Go, Sydney. Leave me here, and get yourself out. I wanted you to not worry about me. I wanted you to get safety out of there."  
  
"How can you be so selfless?"  
  
--  
  
"I didn't want to here his response. I dreaded he would say three little words and she would say them back. My mind mused. I pretended that, he was I, and I was he. Lost in thought, I missed what they said. She was saying something again; her voice was full of affection.  
  
--  
  
"I was so scared when they captured me. I thought I had lost you. There was so much leave unsaid, so much left undone. We hadn't gone to our hockey game, we hadn't dined at Trattoria DiNardi, and we hadn't taken down SD-6 and started a normal life together. We hadn't…"  
  
--  
  
Taken down SD-6? They were trying to take down it? What was going on? It didn't matter. Sydney loves Vaughn; she doesn't love me.  
  
--  
  
"Sydney you will never lose me. I'll never leave you – even if I died, I still wouldn't leave you. You said that I was your guardian angel once, and that's what I am. I will always be there for you. If you need a shoulder to weep on or an empathic ear – I'm there. No matter if it's five at night or four o'clock in the morning."  
  
--  
  
She was crying. He lifted her head from his shoulder, so they made eye contract.  
  
--  
  
"Syd, when you fell like you have lost everyone else in the world, or you fell like one understands your misery and grief – you fell like everyone hates and you hate yourself, I will be the one person who will stand by your side and pick up all the shattered pieces."  
  
--  
  
I wanted to go find that creepy Asian dentist and him to do his worst. It didn't matter anymore because she kissed him. First it was on the check, but she pulled away and looked deeper into his eyes. There was such hunger and longing between them. She kissed him again, yet this time she didn't hold back. They kissed with such passion; it was as if the wall that had confined her emotions crashed down.  
  
--  
  
"Vaughn, I love you. I know I shouldn't. I know we can't be and I know this puts your life in jeopardy, but I love you."  
  
"I know the risks; you are worth it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. We have to get out of here. Come on, we have to contact your dad and tell him you're here. He needs to get out of there."  
  
"My dad is in there?"  
  
"Yeah, he wouldn't let me go. I had to say here with Will."  
  
--  
  
She gives a look of distress.  
  
--  
  
"Will, oh god, I forgot Will was here. I was so worried that you were dead… is he alright?"  
  
"He's pretty shook up and bruise, but he's fine."  
  
--  
  
She had forgotten? The door opened and they rushed in. Sydney was wearing a punk get-up and had blue hair. She hugged me. Vaughn radioed Jack. Jack said he was going to be there in five minutes.  
  
--  
  
"Will! You are safe, thank god. What did they do to you? I'm so sorry you have to go threw this. This never should have happened to you. You didn't deserve this; I'm sorry my father dragged you into this."  
  
"Some creepy Asian dude tortured me by pulling out my teeth."  
  
"Him? I remember him."  
  
"He did that to you?"  
  
"It's a long story Will, right now we need to get out of here."  
  
--  
  
Vaughn had started the van and watched for Jack. People were shooting at Jack as he was running to the van. Vaughn pulled it up to Jack; he jumped in and we drove away. I was deep in thought the whole way home. I was tortured and discovered the women that I love wasn't in love with me all in the same night. This had been the worst night of my life.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N: I know it's weak in some places, but I really hate Will and I couldn't get into it. As I said before, feedback is welcomed. I know Sydney isn't the type of person to forget about her friends but: you think you missing- tooth, bloody, curious, asinine reporter best friend is being tortured and might be dead. You also think that your sweet, sensitive, caring, gorgeous, handle-me-now handler who you love is dead. Who do you worry about first? Bloody Will or Wet Matrix Vaughn? Yeah, sorry, no brainer there folks – Wet Matrix Vaughn. 


End file.
